


разбиваюсь

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: У Лэнса космос на руках. И никому нет до этого дела.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	разбиваюсь

У Кита красивый и заботливый Такаши Широгане, красный красавец-мотоцикл и любящая мама. У Кита нелепая красная куртка, слишком короткая, чтобы греть по-настоящему, глупый маллет на голове и чрезмерно яркая улыбка. Кит умеет обращаться с мечом, носит облегающие черные футболки и собирает отросший маллет в хвостик. Он плавный, гибкий, _поглощающий и сжигающий изнутри_. У Кита ветер в голове и зияющая дыра в сердце, которую медленно, но верно латает Такаши.

У Лэнса космос на руках.

И никому нет до этого дела.

Такаши Широгане на Лэнса, кажется, и не смотрит вовсе. Отводит взгляд от него, словно от прокажённого. Такаши Широгане без памяти влюблен в Кита _(у которого яркая улыбка, короткая красная куртка и красавец-мотоцикл)_ и смотреть на тень, когда под рукой свой персональный Свет — неправильно, неразумно и так ненужно.

У Такаши Широгане психологическая травма, протез руки и шрам на переносице. Он сильный, настойчивый, _надёжный и опасный одновременно_.

У Такаши Широгане свой персональный Свет.

У Лэнса космос на руках.

Но никому нет до этого дела.

Аллура, безразлично-холодная, напоминает ожившую статую. Она недосягаемо-прекрасная, утонченная и окутывает собой все вокруг. Она проникает внутрь, заполняет лёгкие цветочным парфюмом, раздирает внутренности и выжигает глаза своей красотой. Она Афродита и Афина, она по-воинственному красива, она как экспонат в музее — смотри, но не трожь.

Красота её — словно кусочек льда.

А у Лэнса космос на руках.

Никому нет дела.

Лотор оказывается другим. Он звезда, он светило, он _сияет_. Лотор не сжигает и не морозит. 

У Лотора мелодичный глубокий голос, длинные кипельно-белые волосы и понимающий взгляд. У Лотора проблемы в семье, одиночество, шрамы на теле и Лэнс со своим ебучим космосом на руках.

Лотор для Лэнса сверхновая, взрывающаяся в венах его персонального космоса. Она сияет ярче, чем Кит и Широ вместе взятые, она греет, она оберегает.

Лэнс жмётся к нему всем телом, вгоняет его под кожу, _внутрь_ своего космоса. Чтобы сверхновые в голове взрывались цветными фейерверками, чтобы оберегали и грели.

Лотор разбит, уничтожен, побежден собственной семьёй. Лотор — это бомба замедленного действия. Лотор — это потаённые страхи, постоянное напряжение и разочарование в людях.

Лотору хочется наконец взорваться и просто любить.

У Лэнса космос на руках.

И яркая сверхновая по имени Лотор.


End file.
